1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a magnet.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer includes a frame configured to receive a display monitor (such as LCD monitor) and a magnet for the notebook computer to hibernate when the display monitor is closed. A conventional mounting way to mount the magnet is to melt the magnet on the fame under a high temperature, about 200 centigrade to 250 centigrade. A gauss value of the magnet may be influenced by the high temperature so that the notebook computer cannot hibernate normally.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.